¡Avada Kedavra!
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Por que al final, cuando a la guerra vamos, no somos tan diferentes.  Respuesta al fic Morsmordre de ILSLY  no pédí permiso, pero no pude resistirme!


_**Disclaimer:**_

Harry Potter, personajes y todo lo relacionado no me pertenecen pues obviamente no tengo una cuenta en Euros multimillonaria, y mis iniciales no son J.K.R.

Mucho menos obtengo ningún lucro de la actividad de escribir/leer/traducir fics.

Dicho sea de paso, reniego de toda responsabilidad sobre los efectos que éste fic puedan tener en menores de 13 años, por algo la T. ¡Y mi primera no M... en años!

**OoOoO**

Ahora si, éste fue inspirado por ILSly, y va a Nanita44445, por que le debo muchos... (Mi primer Potter POV!)

**OoOoO**

_**¡Avada Kedavra!**_

Respiro, el maldito dolor que se hace insoportable.

Inhalo, agonía, confusión, hedor de muerte.

Exhalo, y mi pecho se siente inerme...

Camino, un paso tras otro entre cuerpos inertes.

Avanzo, la vara en la mano,

Mirando la destrucción creada por brazos indecentes...

En el fondo de mi delirante mente,

todo ha terminado, ya no somos diferentes,

veo el reflejo de la calavera verde,

y la maldita, lasciva serpiente.

Corro, esquivando rayos verdes,

ataco, causando nuevas muertes,

mi ejercito me imita, lucha por su gente

unos pelean sollozando, otros atacan silentes,

y en el fondo, los Mortífagos asesinan sonrientes...

Mi hermana se aleja, suspira, resuella fuertemente;

mi hermano la sigue, la alcanza, estoy solo nuevamente...

Platino brilla en la lejanía, maldito Slytherin, serpiente,

corro al mirarlo avanzar, en mi mente, su muerte...

Eleva su vara conjurando el Morsmordre,

maldito canalla, su sonrisa sin dientes,

le veo herir, torturar, disfrutar, matar... Y se me anuda el vientre;

¿Qué demonios espero? ¿Que reaccione un demente?

¡Aséchale, cázale, rodéale y enfréntale!

Su vara asesina, sembrando de muerte el frente,

aparto mi cabello, se nubla mi mente...

¡Es un maldito Mortífago; ¡Detenle!

Un nuevo giro, corre entre muerte,

le sigo, le hechizo, sonríe al verme.

_-Crucio- _

Su túnica negra pringada de sangre, me estremece,

me asquea, me repugna, me enfurece...

Ahogo las arcadas, le miro y elevo la vara

_-¡Crucio!-_ grito y me tiembla la cara.

Cae al suelo y se retuerce,

la máscara plateada a su lado sonríe a la muerte,

golpeo, una costilla, dos...

El maldito sonríe;

¡No le duele!

Acero en sus ojos y bosque en los míos,

plata y ébano el cabello, comparo, me río...

-_¡Crucio!_- vuelvo y repito,

sigue impasible, con odio le miro.

Él sabe lo que encara,

que de mi mano la muerte le alcanza,

y cuando escupo su maldita cara

se burla de mí, su vara alza

-_Morsmordre-_ el hechizo ahogadamente exhala.

Y mientras la calavera se eleva,

y la serpiente la rodea,

mi vara le apunta y señala,

al verde resplandor, la verdad me alcanza...

Maldita la hora en que ignoré su baza,

su muerte, mi mente, la vida no alcanza...

¡Tanto juzgar y culpar;

para al final igual o peor actuar!

Le cuesta sonreír, su mano ya no yergue

la limpia sangre sobre el piso se vierte,

el verde brillo sobre nosotros se cierne,

y abraza la paz de la maldición que sobre él se viene.

¿Es mi mano la conjuradora de el maldito haz verde?

_-Harry ¿Estas bien?- _

la voz de Hermione llega lejana a mi mente

mientras sus ojos miran el rostro y su insignia verde

_-Si, vamos uno menos- _

y mis pies el camino emprenden,

_-Sí; uno menos- _

Ella susurra, mira la sonrisa congelada en su cara

llora, solloza expresivamente.

¿Será posible que recienta su muerte?

Ennegrecido por la noche, el poso de sangre

mi rostro refleja, el rayo en la frente,

y en el centro un par de muertos, opacos, oscuros ojos verdes...

¿Por que diablos le sonreía a la muerte?

Hermione resuella, mira al frente,

eleva su vara, conjura a la muerte,

y mientras Ronald salva una vida en el frente,

a mi cabeza llega, la verdad de Malfoy invade mi mente...

Buenos o malos, blancos o negros, racistas o clasistas... somos indiferentes.

Mago blanco, Mago oscuro... No somos diferentes

Peones en este juego maldito, en manos de Voldemort y Dumbledore,

colocados para hacer lo que otros quieren,

mientras nuestras almas se odian, se apartan, se fracturan y se hieren

¡No hay pieza viva que al destino no tiente!

Y en el fondo, mientras de nuevo despacho una vida,

recuerdo mis ojos plagados de venganza,

ahora lo sé, lo entiendo, su alma se marcha,

mientras mi vida continúa en busca de revancha,

él, que destruía lo que odiaba y ya no le importaba,

yo, que dejé morir lo importante y lo que amaba...

Odio y Temor nublaban nuestras mentes,

Blanco/Rojo – Negro/Verde, quizás por siempre se enfrenten,

sus representantes repitiendo el ciclo de ira, confusión y muerte,

sembrando terror y confusión que sobre los inocentes se yerguen...

Ojos plomo cargados de dicha,

al descanso por fin se vencen,

mientras mis ojos, son del color de la muerte,

color de bosque, de serpiente; maldito verde...

Y es que al final del día,

cuando a la guerra vamos,

el bueno y el malo no somos tan diferentes...

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

OoOoO

Pufff, éste delirio provino de mi mente al terminar de leer el fic Morsmordre de ILSly (publicado en esta misma página) y como respuesta a éste, una especie de contra-cara, ella escribió a Draco, yo escribo el POV de Harry, siendo fiel al menos en actos a su Harry...

Sé que los caracteres están un poco OoC, pero si se tratara de la vida real, Hermione, Harry y todos los muggleborne abrían llevado granadas y rifles a la guerra, o por lo menos pistolas .22.

Su Fic es oscuro y fue escrito para un reto reivindicando a Slytherin, sus palabras son tan interesantes, y a la vez tan ciertas, que me indujeron más emoción y reflexión en su mini fic que muchos long-fics que leí solo por que me interesaba el trasfondo.

Quiero citarle brevemente e invitarles a leerle:

_(...)_

_-Maldito Slytherin...todas a todas las pagaran..._

_Racismo; clasismo… ¿Qué nos separa? ¿Qué te hace tan diferente a mí?_

_¿Qué me hace tan diferente a ti?_

_Fui yo en vida, un peón más en esta guerra sin punto ni final; en esta_

_guerra sin tregua; en esta guerra de ideales retorcidos…y; al igual que_

_tu; el ultimo que me puede ver aquí; perdí el rumbo, perdí mis razones(...)_

Y sí, repito:

Fic Morsmordre de ILSly (parece bastante claro que éste Author ama a los Slytherins xD!)

Ella invita a un club llamado Slytherin Semper Perversis, y desde ya anuncio que estoy uniéndome a éste jajaja, en fin, obviamente el minific me encanto, lo dejo a vuestro criterio.

Marine Granger NOA

(Lithos_Riddle / Lithos_Ingah


End file.
